This invention relates to devices for protectively storing collectible disks, and more particularly to plastic album leaves for protectively storing and displaying collectible disks such as milk caps or coins.
Disk inserts have been utilized in cap closures for milk bottles, as well as for other containers for holding liquids such as fruit juices. Such disks are generally constructed of a rigid sheet material such as cardboard, are usually decorated or have a message printed thereon, and have become the subject of collection by many persons. In fact, interest in collecting such disks has increased in recent years to the extent that new disks are being designed for distribution directly to collectors. Regardless of their original purpose, these cardboard disks are commonly known as "milk caps", and are sometimes called "pogs" (which is an acronym for the names of certain fruits sold as juices). The dimensions of such collectible milk caps or pogs are generally substantially identical, regardless of their source, commonly having a diameter of approximately 1 5/8 inches and a thickness of approximately 3/64 inch.
As with any collectible item, the physical condition of milk caps contribute significantly to their desirability and economic value. The proliferation of milk cap collections has resulted in a need for preserving the milk caps' original condition (or at least to decrease their further deterioration), while permitting their storage in an orderly fashion while also permitting the protected milk caps to be conveniently accessible and their printed surfaces to be viewed. The utilization of prior art devices, such as those designed for holding coins, have been unsuccessful in filling this need.